


Mistletoe

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Series: Red Camaro [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Red Camaro, you'll want to read that first! It's Christmas Time at the Matheson house. Charlie is home from College and maybe she'll get the present she's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> OK I will warn you now, this is short and fluffy lol And if you've not read Red Camaro you probably won't care about this at all...lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution...if I did Miles would have his head out of Rachel's butt and Bass would have so much more screen time...

Miles opened the door and let Bass inside. "Hey man, how're things going?" Miles asked as Bass took his coat off and shook the snow out of his hair.

"I'm good." He said as he looked around. "Anyone else here yet?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah Gene's here, and so are Aaron and Priscilla. Charlie called, said she would be a little late. She was stopping at a friend's place on the way and was running a little behind."

Bass smiled. "Glad she's getting to come home, haven't seen her since she went back to school in the fall."

Miles nodded as they walked into the living room. "Yeah I know, we've had nothing here either, but the occasional phone call or email."

"Bass, glad you could make it, how are the roads out there?" Rachel asked as she came over and offered him a quick hug.

Bass shrugged a little. "They're not bad right now, but it's still coming down out there."

Rachel frowned. "I hope Charlie gets here soon then, I hate for her to be out in this."

Bass smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a smart girl, and she knows how to be cautious."

….

An hour later they were all starting to get a little worried when they hadn't heard from Charlie yet, but just when Miles and Bass were thinking of going out to look for her, they heard the front door open and Charlie call out.

"Hey I'm here."

Rachel smiled and hurried into the other room to greet her daughter.

Bass saw Miles visibly relax when he heard Charlie's voice and he smiled at his friend. "See, I told you she would be fine. She's a smart kid."

"Hey guys." Charlie said as she walked into the living room.

Bass looked across the room, to where she stood in the door way and smiled at her, not really paying any attention to the tight feeling in his stomach at the sight of her. It was probably just relief that she was home safe that was all.

"Charlotte." He said as he stood up and took a step closer as she released Miles from a quick hug.

She smiled at him. "Sebastian." She said, earning her an eye roll at the use of his full name. She laughed and gave him a quick hug as well.

"It's good to see you, I'm sorry that I missed all of you at Thanksgiving, I just had too much to do to get away." Charlie said as she sat down on the arm of his chair.

Miles held up his glass. "Well I'm glad you're home, it's not the same around here without you kid." He said before taking a drink.

Charlie smiled and placed a hand on Bass's arm as she stood up. "I'm going to go find Danny, I'll see you boys later." She said before leaving the room.

Bass watched her leave the room.

…..

"Danny." Charlie said as she pushed his door open and found him sitting at his computer.

He had one ear bud in, but quickly took it out and swiveled his chair around to smile at her. "Charlie." He said, getting up to hug her.

"What time is it?" he asked and she laughed. It was so like Danny to lose himself in his computer. "Is everybody here?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes little brother, everybody is here." She said, as she sat on the edge of his bed.

Danny sat down beside her and nudged her shoulder. "Bass here?" he asked.

Charlie nodded but said nothing.

Danny raised a brow. "And?"

Charlie chuckled. "And what?" she asked.

"And is this going to be when you finally make a move and let him know how you feel?"

Charlie laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm going to march down there and drag him under the mistletoe and kiss him senseless and tell him how I've been in love with him since I was ten years old." She said. "That'll go over well and wouldn't blow up in my face at all."

Danny shrugged. "You never know, this could be the day when he sees that you're not a little kid anymore."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hold my breath on that one.

…

Charlie was standing in the kitchen doorway, getting ready to ask her mother if there was anything she needed help with, when Bass walked up and stood beside her.

Danny chose that moment to step out from behind the open refrigerator door and glance up to the top of the door frame.

"Look." He said, pointing above their heads. "Mistletoe." He said, looking at Charlie.

Bass and Charlie both looked up at the green leaves and holly hanging from the doorframe. Charlie looked at Bass and raised a brow and smirked at him.

Bass chuckled and rolled his eyes, placing a hand on her arm and leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

He started to pull back, but was surprised when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek in return, a little closer to his mouth than was strictly necessary.

Then she quickly stepped away, not noticing the look on Bass's face as he watched after her.

But Danny did. And he smiled. Maybe it wasn't a hopeless situation that his sister was in. As he watched the older man reach up and lightly touch his face where Charlie's lips brushed, Danny knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them did something about the stalemate they were currently in.

…

A week later Bass sat at his computer and looked at the new email page he had pulled up.

"This is stupid." He said as he pushed his chair back from the desk.

He felt like a kid, and a pervert all rolled into one. This was Charlie, not some random girl he was trying to hook up with.

But on the other hand, this was Charlie, he's dropped her an email a hundred times just to say hi.

He shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "A text would be fine." He said to himself.

With a sigh and then a growl of frustration he put the phone away and stood up. "Nope, this is beyond stupid." He said, ready to just walk away.

But he only got as far as the doorway before he made his way back to the desk and sat down.

Subject: Hey.

**Author's Note:**

> OK there we go, how it all got started. I hope you liked it. I've started on the first sequel to Red Camaro and will hopefully be able to start posting it this weekend or the first of the week maybe... :)


End file.
